


Wishful Thinking

by GMS_Prime



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMS_Prime/pseuds/GMS_Prime
Summary: Dealing with the death of a loved one is difficult enough, but when one is plagued by nightmares and memories that may not be your own, makes it even harder.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 8





	Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Clips used: Sherlock, Spooks(MI:5),The Hobbit: An unexpected Journey, The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Moving On, The Eichman Show
> 
> Song: King Of Wishful Thinking by Go West
> 
> For entertainment purposes only; no copyright infringement intended


End file.
